Like it or not
by flowacat
Summary: A routine show gone terribly wrong, and yugi doesn't know wat to do. (Shonen-ai, YxYY, one-shot) flame if you wish


Like it or not... here is my story.

/../ -..- - yami and yugi speaking through mind link  
  
_-Flashback-  
  
The darkness of the shadows engulfed them, and one was left shuddering on the ground whilst the other turned and scowled, blood red eyes flashing hate, betrayal and disgust. Blood from his side making a puddle on the floor.  
  
"But Yami!"  
  
"Leave. J-just... Leave"  
  
End  
_  
Clutching at his head, whimpering and furiously wiping away tears, the small hikari curled his hands into fists.  
  
**SMASH!**  
  
Mirror after mirror appearing in front of him and shattering, pieces falling to the floor, showing all the same reflection. Yami.  
  
**SMASH!**  
  
"NO! Not him! Stop.... not....Yami"  
  
_-Flashback-  
  
Waving a small hand in circles, the small magician smiled as the hidden rabbit leapt from his hat, startling his audience.  
  
"...Now, can I have an assistant?" Yugi asked, grinning and swirling his black cape.  
  
"Hikari" Something whispered into his ear. The small one turned and met the eyes of his Dark.  
  
"Can I try?"  
  
End  
_  
"STOP!" Throwing out his hands, the teen collapsed to the floor and covered his eyes.  
  
-Hikari. Stop this, let me take over and-   
  
"NO!" Yugi pulled out his hair in agony and ran from the mirrors. The mirrors of his heart.  
  
/I won't let you- you can't!/ Slamming his defenses down on the elder, Yugi looked up to see another mirror, plated in gold, showing...himself. Yugi bleeding on the floor. Another flew up towards him, also plated in gold. It showed him laughing, Amethyst eyes sparkling.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
_-Flashback-  
  
"-And now, I will cut this man in half!" Yugi exclaimed to his meager crowd. Earning a gasp from Yami.  
  
"Hikari! Are you crazy!!" The taller shook his light and whispered. Yugi only laughed.  
  
"Don't worry. Nothing will go wrong"  
  
He shoved his dark into the parlor box and pressed the button making the hidden compartment snap open.  
  
Except this time it stuck.  
  
End  
_  
"Yugi, you can't hide forever" The tall doppelganger of Yugi spoke from outside his sole room, his voice betraying his concern.  
  
Yugi forced it locked and hid under the small bed. He couldn't face Yami now. Not after what he did.  
  
/Y-yami... Please, I can't talk to you now/  
  
-So you are in there! I knew it. And you're suffering, Yugi let me IN-  
  
/I...I can't/  
  
_-Flashback-  
  
"Now, I'll just saw through this box, and my friend will be cut in half!" The teen pulled out the saw used for this trick and began sharpening it, horrifying a few in the crowd.  
  
This was his job, day after day to perform these tricks. It was all he could do for his yami, who needed this money for collage and bills. Grandpa was too sick now to work the shop, and they were forced to rent out an apartment instead.  
  
Two jobs were hardly enough. So, Yugi began his routine and made it through the wood, before hearing a bloodcurdling scream and having the box sent to the shadow realm.  
  
Yami bled from his side, white faced and terrified in front of him.  
  
End  
_  
-...I'm coming in whether you like it or not-  
  
Yugi scrambled from his place and looked away as his door was blasted open, a concerned Yami standing there. Seeing his light, the spirit raced over and bent over, his wrapped side making the ex-pharaoh twinge.  
  
"...I...I can't even say how sorry I am" The smaller mumbled, unable to hold his sobs in anymore as the mirrors returned, the strange gold plated ones with him and his own with Yami displayed.  
  
"Yugi..." the specter whispered. Seeing his comforts would do no good, Yami pulled his light into his arms and rested his chin on the soft hair of his light.  
  
"Yugi, do you know why these mirrors show me?" He murmured. Yugi was taken aback and nodded.  
  
"They show who I love" He boldly stated. Yami loosened his grip on his light just long enough for Yugi to escape.  
  
"Do you know why those ones show me?" He timidly spoke. Yami smiled and pulled his hikari's lips to his own, making the kiss short and sweet, but passionate enough to get his message across.  
  
"Those mirrors....are mine"  
  
**_Owari  
_**  
a/n- AWWW!!! I just love that... review now please!!! I need reviews to write more one-shot YYxY stories!!!


End file.
